


A Hunters Happy Ever After

by LaceWinchester2913



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Nurses & Nursing, Romance, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceWinchester2913/pseuds/LaceWinchester2913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and reader meet under bad circumstances and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunters Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Sorry if ya don't like. Crticism and tips welcome!

A Hunter's Happy Ever After

* The Beginning*  
Sam and Dean are in the waiting room of Mercy Hospital, waiting on news about Bobby, who yet again ended up on the wrong end of another blade. "Singer family you call out into the crowded room. Your bright red (obviously not natural) hair in a bun on top of your head, your scrubs dabbled with drops of Bobby's blood, and your barely tied running shoes barely staying on yout tired feet. As you call for the family and prepare to escort them to a more private area for a meeting with the doctor, two of the tallest and I guess you would call them beautiful because handsome isn't enough to describe them, stand up and walk over to you. "Mr. Singer's family?" You ask and the boys reply with "yes, we are his nephews Sam and Dean." You walk them to the private room and wait for the doctor. You explain Bobby's situation as best you can since you're the R.N. that practically saved his life and while switching between those gorgeous brown and green eyes that are obviously scared and welling up with tears, you give them the news that they were waiting to hear... "The knife entered his belly and lacerted a small portion of his liver, which the surgeon was able to stitch up, and the knife that entered his lower back cut an artery leading to one of his kidneys and it was not repairable." Dean then breathed a sigh of relief and you could see some pressure drop off the boys immediately and then he says in a (I'm scared but trying to be brave and sexy smart ass way) "So what you are saying is... he will be minus a kidney but fine with just one? Right?" Sam then cut in and being the more educated brother asks "with only one kidney, he is gonna have to really lay off the ol' rot gut?" You then realize that Dean and you have pretty much kept your eyes locked on each other this whole conversation, and with that in mind you give a cute giggle and tell Sam "if he is a major drinker than yes, he will have to cut down, but he won't have to give it up entirely." After the doctor explains the situation better and says he's in recovery and they can go see him, Sam stands up getting ready to go see Bobby and Dean simply says "go ahead, I'll catch up." Sam leaves and that then leaves you and Dean alone, still thinking... holy shit what's going to happen and what is that beautiful man going to say to you? Before you realize what's happening Dean breaks down in tears, finally letting his softer side show now that little Sammy is gone. You walk over to him and sit beside him close but not close enough for him to freak out if you were getting the wrong vibe, you use your gentle nurse voice on him and the typical hand on the shoulder and meanwhile thinking in your head "OMG THOSE MUSCLES, I BET HE LOOKS KILLER NAKED!" But maintaining the sweet, nurturing, consoling, and oblivious nurse persona on the outside. Dean pours his heart out to you about how they are really related to Bobby, growing up, and the toll it took on him and Sammy. Afterwards, realizing what he had done he looked up at you with those beautiful green eyes and apologized for "being a pussy" as he called it. Then the mood finally lightens in the room and over the PSA you hear a multi-car MVA with criticals ETA 5 minutes. As you are trying to figure out how to say goodbye he then asks you "what time do you think your shift will end? And if you would want to meet up with the boys and let him buy you a drink for helping save Bobby?" You reply with "I should be out of here a little after ten, where do you wanna meet?" Since you were in a desperate hurry you grabbed your pen and quicky jotted your number on a small piece of paper and told him to just text you a location, as you take off running down the hall you here him yell "CANT WAIT!"

 

*The First Date*

You receive a text from Dean at about 10:30 asking if the local biker bar was good for you and after you replied telling him it was fine he sends another text saying that Sammy had other plans and that it would just be the two of you. In your mind you already knew it was probably just gonna be you two and it could be considered a date, had you had time to shower and change out of scrubs and show him just exactly what you was packing. You tell him you won't be able to change because of time... he is fine with it. You finally clock out at 11:15 and text him "OMW." While walking through the parking lot after parking your 69 Camaro, that you considered your baby, you stop to admire a beautiful 67 black chevy impala. Eventually making your way into the bar full of loney old men and drunk loose women, you see that pretty blonde hair at the bar. You walk up behind him and sneakily sit beside him, quiet until he notices you, he sees you and his face and eyes noticeably light up. "Wow good one that has to be the only time I've been startled by a beautiful surprise." He says with a huge grin on his face and you obviously feeling your cheeks flush and every other part of your body burn with a desire that you don't quite understand... How you can feel this way about a man you just met 3 hours earlier? Before you know it... its time for last call. How did it go so quick? Is he gonna ask me out again? Are the questions going through your mind. "Well since we are being booted let's move our personal party to the parking lot." With that cute, sarcastic statement you nod and agree as he leads you out of the bar. Taking your time walking to your car he says "hold on let me grab my phone out of my car." And he walks right to that gorgeous impala... you walk over and in your mind you just decided.... this man is gonna be my husband.... "holy shit! This is your car? I drooled over it for like 10 minutes before I came in!" When Dean realized in that moment that when you added the fact that you liked and knew about cars... you were literally everything he wanted in a woman... he thought... I have to have this woman... After talking about the impala for a bit you realized you had been up over 24 hours and wanted to shower and change clothes, you tossed the idea of inviting him over in your head while walking to your car... halfway there Dean got close enough to you to put his arm around your waist. When you two finally got to your car Deans expression was priceless.... "No way... oh my god... I can't believe how badass you are! " "ummm thanks." Is the only thing you can think of as you look up into those beautiful, brilliant green eyes and finally decided to say fuck it and invite him over. You kinda lower your head all shy and innocent and say " if you're not too tired, you can follow me home and we can watch a movie and party a little? " He answers "hell yea! " way quicker than you thought he would, making you feel even better regarding the way this might turn out. But just before he leaves to walk back to his car... he grabs you by the waist with both huge hands and pulls your body up against his rock hard stomach and chest... and looks you dead in the eyes and gives you the sweetest and hottest mindblowing kiss of your life.... his pink lips so soft and warm and his purposeful movements of his tongue as it danced with yours and when you both pulled away you playfully bite his botom lip and he makes this noise combination of a growl and a moan and it was the sexiest thing you've ever heard in your life.... While stepping back, but keeping his hands on you, he looks down at you and says "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer... I had to feel your skin and kiss those beautiful lips." While taking a hand off your hips and slowly dragging it up your side, running a finger across your collarbone and ending up gently cupping your face. Just for the sake of time you then remind him to just follow you... if he can keep up! As he smiles and laughs at you, you start your car and he picks up the pace as he hears how powerful your car sounds. You pull up in front of him and yell out the window "hope you can keep up!" and shoot him a wink. You two pull up at your place in about ten minutes, he races to get out before you so he can open your car door for you and tell you that you should definitely be a professional driver! Walking into your place he comes up behind you while you are unlocking the door and you feel him slowly wrap his large, manly hands around you again, except this time after he hears the door unlock, he picks you up and spins you around, your legs go around his waist and his lips go straight for your neck.... you both realize his hands and your ass go together perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle made specifically for that one person. Your hands fumble trying to open the door, you finally get it and go inside, and just in time because for someone you just met he knows exactly what you want and you are doing the same to him without knowing it... you pull away from him just long enough to tell him that you need a shower because you've been at the hospital 24 hours... he gives you a look like you just ran over his puppy.... you tell him to pick a movie and get a real quick shower and go ahead and put on your sexiest outfit but not obviously trying to get laid outfit... which for you is a tight t-shirt, no bra, and short cut off jean shorts. You come to the living room and when he turns to look at you his eyes go down your body and you swear you can see him drooling.... but as he stands up to walk over to you and smells your combination of shampoo and perfume which is his weakness in a woman... he stops in front of you just barely touching you with his body and looks down at you and says "I wanted to tell you when I first seen you but with eveything going on I didn't want to come off as weird but you have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever even attempted to talk too.... and I have this weird feeling and I know you do too because I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and feel it in your hands when you touch me... its a feeling like we've done this millions of times before and we have only known each other 12 hours." The whole time you're staring in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice is hitting you right in the heart... you can tell this isn't one of those lame I just wanna fuck you and leave speeches.... something is written by fate for you two. You grab his hand and lead him to the couch, he sits down and you sit in his lap facing him.... as you slowly kiss and lick his neck you savor the taste of his skin, and he runs his hands along the outsides of your thighs and then slowly works his way to the insides and you're nibbling and biting his neck and you can feel him grow harder with each lick, nibble, and bite. You then pull your shirt off and his face automatically went for your breasts and his hands went up your ass, up your naked back, and finally landed on your breasts, once again each breast fiting perfectly in his huge, callused, yet soft hands. You then pull his shirt off and run your nails down his shoulder blades and up his neck wrapping his hair in your fingers.... that was all he could take before he stood up with you still wrapped around him and gently laid you down on the couch and took time to take the sight of your half naked body in, before climbing on top of you and kissing you with the intensity of a million suns, making you see stars, while his hands took your shorts off and you worked on unbuttoning his jeans. You could tell he was incredibly turned on, maybe the most he had ever been in his life, but he still took the time to kiss and touch every part of your body. When he finally kissed his way back up to your face and neck he whispered in your ear... "you are so pefect and beautiful.... but enough with the foreplay any other time hours of just this would be fine...I would love it... but I need to be in you...." you turned your head and just looked at him in awe and whispered back to him... "roll over on your back...." he did quickly and you climbed on top of him really taking in the sight of his perfect body, the chiseled abs, and muscular pecs. You also realize without actually seeing his manhood that he was way bigger even being held back by his jeans than any other man you had ever been with... you lean down to kiss him again and as you are kissing him you slowly slide down on his massive amount, filling you completely up with a little to spare.... he lets out this sexual growl that drives you wild... looking at his face you see no stress, no hate, just pure enjoyment, pleasure and what you have never seen in a man during sex before... pure love.... before too long you both realize you had gotten too caught up in the moment and didn't even think about a condom or even pulling out, you were on the pill but never took it right.... better than nothing... you try to pull off him when he says he is gonna cum and he grabs your hips and looks you in the eye and says "please god no!" Ten seconds later you both climax at the same time, you had never felt like this before and he is thinking the same thing but also thinking that was literally the best orgasm I have ever ever had... you collapsed on his chest, both covered in sweat and trying to catch your breath... his massive load slowly starts to leak out of you... "I don't wanna move..." you complain... "please don't move, just let me hold you..." The two of you eventually make your way to the shower, the whole time letting the hot water soothe while he stands behind you holding you like it was his last minute on earth.... After the amazing sexy shower you lead him to the bedroom and lay down together, once again a perfect fit in each other's arms. Dean then rolls you on your back and says he wants to talk to you and wants to tell you the truth... your stomach drops... was all that talk a lie?? "The real reason me and Sammy never stay anywhere for too long is because we hunt all the things that go bump in the night, and want to kill or hurt innocent people." What Dean doesn't know is that you already suspected this because you noticed his anti possession tattoo and your dad is a hunter but managed to convince you not to follow in his footsteps. So you tell him and he then starts to cry because he knows he is gonna have to leave soon again but his heart and body want to be with you. "All I have ever wanted was that apple pie life, and for once I feel like I could actually have that, but what about my baby brother.... I can't leave all this shit on his shoulders... he needs me." You then tell him " if we are meant to be it will happen no matter what." Soon after talking you both fall fast asleep, he has you wrapped so tight in his arms you would think you were gonna be kidnapped. You wake up before him and are in the kitchen making coffee and some food in a big shirt and panties, he comes up from behind you and grabs you and kisses your neck... "Damn, I could get used to this" he laughs. You have the radio on and are switching through the stations and something made you stop on a country station that was playing "You Should Be Here" By Cole Swindell, and he stood up grabbed your hips and you two danced to a song that was about to perfectly describe your relationship. As much as you wanted to just drop everything in your life and run off with him.... You had a job and responsibilities. Dean's phone begins to ring... Your stomach drops... It's Sammy "we got a case. " Dean took the phone in the other room and explained everything to Sammy. "Son if a bitch! " he yells out. Walking back into the kitchen you can see the pain in his eyes "I'm scared to leave you" he says while pulling you close and breathing in your scent as if it was the last time he was ever going to inhale your scent. "Sit down" he grabs you by the shoulders, "Sammy has tracked the huge deal demon that we have been tracking for years..... I have to be there.... I need you to know that if something happens to me and I don't come back, I want my brother to watch over you and protect you. " you both choke back tears. Through sobs and tears you tell him you understand and that you will be fine that you want him to beat this demon and come home safely. As you two walk outside to the Impala, hand in hand, he sits you on the Hood and grabs your chin and tilts it up so you are looking into his gorgeous, never ending, yet so peaceful you could die green eyes he softly tells you "I'm gonna come home to you.... I promise. " and after the most meaningful and passionate kiss, you watch the man of your dreams speed out of your life for God knows how long, maybe forever... 

 

2 Months Later

 

You got the occasional call from Dean and he would fill you in on the hunt and talk about plans with you for the future. But deep down you were beginning to doubt when or if he would come back to you. With worrying about Dean and Sammy on top of the stress at work you realized..... You hadn't got your period! After work you rushed to the store and bought a couple different tests. Just as you thought.... Positive on every single one. As you stand over the sink crying, you hear a familiar sound.... THE IMPALA ENGINE! You race outside forgetting the stack of tests on the counter, just in time to run and jump into Deans arms. You sigh as he squeezes you in a hug and you feel the worry ease out if your mind, you plant a huge passionate kiss on his beautiful and luscious lips. With his forehead on yours and eye to eye he whispers "I told you I would be home for you, I missed you so much.... I love you. " "Dean , I worried every day and night about you... I love you so much! How is it possible?" Dean picks you up and carries you in the house, and lays you on the couch "I need to hold you. " he says through a tear filled yet happy voice. After a little while you roll over and look him in the eyes "Dean, I need to show you something. " you grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom and show him the tests..... In a confused state of shock all he can say is "me? " and you smile and nod. He grabs you and starts crying and repeating "I'm gonna be a daddy? ". As he pulls back from you, you can see the joy and happiness in his green eyes. "I am gonna marry you... " he says and you look at him shocked and he replies "I have the only thing I've ever actually wanted and I ain't gonna lose you or fuck it up. " Then he lightly places a hand to your belly and says "daddy is here now and I will never leave you guys alone ever again. " The next morning after the best sleep you've had in two months despite waking up and being sick but.... He was home... Dean walks into the kitchen and sits at the table and giggles "finally, my happy ever after! "

4 Months Later

As you and Dean sit in the doctors office waiting to finally see the baby that you two made, Dean grabs you by the hand and gently kisses the back of it and just smiles. A few moments later with his eyes and yours fixed on the screen the time has come "would you like to know the sex? " you both answer in unison "YES! " "It's a girl! " You both look at each other in pure rapture about the announcement and as soon as the tech leaves Dean is on the phone to Sammy. You didn't tell anybody yet for obvious reasons but it was getting hard to hide. "Sammy, come over right away, I got amazing news! " When you arrive home you guys planned to have you change into a tight shirt and see how long it took Sammy to see your growing belly. Apparently it was obvious because his eyes dropped to your belly and he shot up out of his seat and grabbed his brother and congratulated him and then hugged and kissed you... His sister in law. "But wait Sammy... There's more" and you lift your shirt to reveal "it's a girl" printed in pink letters on your tummy. "Uncle Sammy has a ring to it"

 

THE END


End file.
